


You're Cute

by terminalhearts



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, I should be sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, i saw some cute fanart on tumblr that inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalhearts/pseuds/terminalhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh what dorks</p></blockquote>





	You're Cute

Raven and Charles are on the bus on the way to school. Charles is scrolling boredly on his phone and Raven is glaring out the window when Charles gasps, smiles, and stands straighter. Raven looks over curious to what her brother has seen and barely has the chance to ask, "What is it?" Before he's shoving his phone into her face.

"Look Raven! It says here 'one in four people are gay'." Charles smiles even bigger and brings the phone back closer to his face.

"That means at least one person in our friend group is gay!" He all but shouts, earning the attention of a few people surrounding them. Covering his mouth with his phone Charles closes his eyes and breathes out, "I hope it's Erik, because Erik's cute."

He jolts from where he was deep in thought about their mutual friend when Raven taps his arm and points to something on his right side. He turns slightly to see what his sister was pointing to and the blood rushes from his face.

Erik was standing to the right of him, with his cheeks tinted red and hand gripping the strap hanger. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wants to be jealous that he's tall enough for that, but right now all Charles can think about is that there is less than a five foot gap between Erik and himself. There was definitely no way Erik hadn't heard him. _Oh God. What if he isn’t the gay one?_ Charles feels a lump rise in his throat.

Charles pockets his phone and stares out the window for the remainder of the ride.

 

                                                                                                                       ***

School has finally ended and Raven and Charles are walking to the bus stop. Charles is worrying his bottom lip and contemplating the different scenarios that can come out of seeing Erik again after this morning when his phone rings.

Charles pouts. _Damn phones. Damn stupid phones, and damn stupid statistics._

He pulls his phone out and looks at the screen. "It's Erik." He says aloud.

Raven rolls her eyes, but peers over Charles' shoulder anyway.

**From Erik: I think you're cute too.**

Charles stops in his tracks and blood rushes to his cheeks.  _Bless phones. Bless phones and bless statistics._ He has to bite his fist to keep himself from screaming right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ugh. Both of you are idiots." Raven groans from somewhere ahead of him where she continued to walk. But Charles couldn't care less because  _Erik thought he was cute too.,_  Charles and Erik got off at the same stop together, though neither of them intended on heading home. "You wanna go for ice cream?" Erik suggests. "Sure!" Charles replies and looks up at Erik. It's when they're sitting on a bench outside of the ice cream parlor, holding hands, that he realizes,  _Oh, I'm the gay one._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh what dorks


End file.
